heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle
:Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle''' is also the title of the eleventh novel in the original Tarzan series by Edgar Rice Burroughs.'' | last_aired = | num_episodes = 36 | followed_by = The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour | website = }} '''''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle is an animated series created by the Filmation studio for CBS. There are a total of 36 episodes produced over the first four seasons. The series does not appear in the Entertainment Rights library, and the rights most likely rest with the estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs. However, Warner Home Video has released one episode on DVD, "Tarzan and the Colossus of Zome," on Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Volume 1; Warner Bros.' rights to the series may originate from their ownership of international TV distribution rights in the 1970s and 1980s. Opening-credits narration "The jungle: Here I was born; and here my parents died when I was but an infant. I would have soon perished, too, had I not been found by a kindly she-ape named Kala, who adopted me as her own and taught me the ways of the wild. I learned quickly, and grew stronger each day, and now I share the friendship and trust of all jungle animals. The jungle is filled with beauty, and danger; and lost cities filled with good, and evil. This is my domain, and I protect those who come here; for I am Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle!" Storyline In many ways, the series is the most faithful of all screen-based adaptations of Edgar Rice Burroughs’ Tarzan, and featured a number of "lost cities" from the original novels. The rotoscoped animation is based upon the work of Burrough's favorite Tarzan artist, Burne Hogarth. In the series, Tarzan is depicted as intelligent and well-spoken -- not the simple-minded ("me Tarzan, you Jane") caricature of many films. His sidekick is N’kima the monkey, as in the novels ("Cheeta" the chimpanzee was the creation of movie producers). It even uses much of Burroughs’ Mangani language (though some of the words used, particularly for animals not encountered in the novels, do not appear in Burroughs' Mangani lexicons, and so were presumably newly-invented for the show). Characters thumb|Tarzan and N’kima * Tarzan (voiced by Robert Ridgely) – The main protagonist of the series. * N’kima – Tarzan’s manu (monkey) companion. * Jad-bal-ja - A golden lion raised and trained by Tarzan. * Mangani - A group of fictional Gorillas and one of Tarzan's friends who will come to his aid when summoned. * Tantor - A herd of elephants that are Tarzan’s friends. They will come to his aid when summoned. * Queen Nemone (voiced by Joan Gerber in the first appearance, Hettie Lynn Hurtes in the third appearance) - The Queen of Zandor who has had encounters with Tarzan. ** Tomas (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) - Queen Nemone's prime minister who does her bidding. ** Belthar - Queen Nemone's pet lion. * Phobeg (voiced by Ted Cassidy in the first appearance, Alan Oppenheimer in the third appearance) - The strongest man in Zandor and member of Zandor's Royal Guards. In his first appearance, Tarzan had to fight him in a tournament. Tarzan managed to defeat him and Phobeg later frees him and Thia. Phobeg has since remained a secret ally of Tarzan when it comes to Queen Nemone's plots. In "Tarzan and the Soul Stealer," it is shown that Phobeg has a son named Tiborgh who assists his father in working in Zandor's Royal Guards. Other races * Bolmangani - A race of Gorilla men. They take manus, gorillas, and/or other animals to be used as slaves in plots to enhance their city and to take over the entire jungle. They have fought Tarzan many times and have been thwarted by him. * Donlumangani - A race of midget humanoid primates that live in the snowy mountains. They are nicknamed the Ice People. * Monkey People - A race of creatures that are part human, part monkey. Other animals Each of the animals featured are referred to by the names that Tarzan refers to them by. * Argus - A giant eagle. * Bazansi - A spider. * Bulgani - A tribe of Gorillas. * Borta - A Warthog. * Buto - A Rhinoceros. * Dango - A hyena. * Duro - A Hippopotamus. * Gimla - A Crocodile. * Gordo - A water monster that resembles a sauropod. * Gorgos - An cape buffalo * Handal - A hornet. * Histaa - A python. * Lukota - A giant tortoise. * Manu - A capuchin monkey. N'kima is a Manu. * Nita - A hawk. * Numa - A lion. * Plesa - A Fish. * Sabor - A lioness. * Sheeta - A leopard or other large jungle cat. * Tangani - A baboon. * Tarbogani - A white Gorilla. * Tar-Sheeta - The Great Snow Tiger who lives in the snowy mountains. * Terkoz - A talking Gorilla. * Tor - A talking Gorilla. * Zupisa - A great whale. Episode list There were 36 total episodes, produced over four seasons. The first season (premiered September 11, 1976) consisted of 16 half-hour episodes. The second season (premiered September 10, 1977) added six new episodes, and aired with the half-hour series The New Adventures of Batman as the Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour. The third season (premiered September 9, 1978) added six new episodes, and aired with a number of other series as the ninety-minute Tarzan and the Super 7. The fourth season (premiered September 15, 1979) added eight new episodes, and aired as part of the second season of Tarzan and the Super 7. The "fifth season" (The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour), and the "sixth season" (The Tarzan/Lone Ranger/Zorro Adventure Hour) were all Tarzan reruns aired with other series. The following episodes aired as part of "The Batman/Tarzan Hour." The following episodes aired as part of "Tarzan and the Super 7" The following episodes were featured as part of "Tarzan and the Super 7's" Season Two. Cast * Robert Ridgely - Tarzan * Jack Bannon - * Erika Carroll - * Ted Cassidy - Phobeg (1st time) * Robert Chapel - * Gerald Clark - * Linda Gary - Jane Porter, Dr. Jessica Randolf, Fana the Huntress, Rowanda, Queen Tara * Joanie Gerber - Queen Nemone (1st Time) * Barry Gordon - * Hettie Lynn Hurtes - Thia, Queen Nemone (3rd Time) * Alan Oppenheimer - Tomos, Orbin, Phobeg (3rd Time) * Jane Webb - External links * * Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle at SkoolDays.com * * ** ** ** ** * Tarzan Movie Guide: Television Series 1966 – Present Category:1976 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:CBS network shows Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Tarzan television series Category:Television series by Filmation